walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Placerias
Placerias is a genus of dicynodont reptiles which lived during the late Triassic period in what is now North America. It was a relative of Diictodon ''and ''Lystrosaurus ''from WWM. Facts ''Placerias ''lived during the Triassic period, some 221-20 MYA, in large herds near riverbeds where they found food and water. ''Placerias ''were up to 3 meter long an weighted one to two tones and seemed to behave like modern hippos, spending much of its time during the wet season wallowing in the water, chewing at planets near river side. Large mammal-like reptile that live in huge herds, these impressive one-ton beasts were not related to dinosaurs. They were a much more ancient type of reptile. Once there were many different varieties of these powerful creatures '')]]swaggering across the landscape. But during their time, the ''Placerias were the only ones of their kind that remained in the late Triassic. They were an endangered species. Despite their fearsome appearance, they were actually gentle herbivores. Their tusks were used for digging up roots. But on two angry males, these tusks could have made lethal weapons. For the swift Coelophysis, Placerias were prey. In the heat and dry season, Placerias spread out over scrubland to feed. When in danger, Placerias were desperately slow. They had little protection against large predators such as Postosuchus ''except their size and numbers. They had beaks and tusks which were used to dig for roots. Tusks could also be used for defense and intimidation. In dry seasons when river banks dry out, ''Placerias ''gathered in large groups and migrate to find food and new home. In the series Walking With Dinosaurs New Blood '')]] A herd of ''Placerias was seen travelling from the scrublands to the local river for their morning drink. Whilst most of them drank, two males were seen fighting with their sharp tusks. Then a female Coelophysis was seen watching the herd pass by, waiting for sick and old individuals. However, one Placerias didn't tolerate the Coelophysis' presence. In the heat of the dry season the herd spread out and fed on the scrublands. But, then, suddenly, a female Postosuchus ambushed the herd and wounded a member. The carnivore chased down the limping Placerias until it succumbed to its injuries. The Postosuchus then fed on the corpse. Further into the dry season, the herd was seen bathing in the local river to cool down. However, they were weary as it was the perfect time for an ambush. )]]Later into the dry season, the herd was seen digging for roots underneath the baking soil. However, nearby was the female ''Postosuchus, preparing to hunt. Yet bexause of a injury caused by a Placerias in a previous hunt, she was handicapped. She attempted to ambush the herd but the herd noticed her before she could execute the attack. The herd mounted an aggressive display and warded her off. When the dry season got worse the herd migrated in search of food and water. ''Sea Monsters ''Placerias appeared several times in the time map. Trivia *''Placerias'' is the first dicynodont to appear in the series. *It was also one of the last dicynodonts to ever exist on the planet. s Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:New Blood animals Category:Walking With animals Category:Creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Herd animals Category:Triassic animals Category:Dicynodonts Category:Reptiles Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Vertebrates